


The kigu party

by Alp_catale



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, But they all wearing Kigu's, Cassandra is nervous?, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Minor Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Oblivious Elsa (Disney), Other, Sisters, Supportive Anna (Disney), slumber party, they are teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alp_catale/pseuds/Alp_catale
Summary: “We are going to have a slumber party…”The black-haired girl gave her quizzed look."Okay? "
Relationships: Cassandra/Elsa (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Rapunzel's plan

It was Friday, And Rapunzel had decided to have a slumber party at her house.

But it was not any kind of slumber party, everyone who was invited must wear a kigurumi.

She always wanted to have that kind of party so when she heard that mother Gothel was going on a trip that weekend it was a perfect time for doing so.

As she sat down and begin to plan, she could hear her mother in the background packing and telling her things.

She just hummed in response and did not notice when another girl walks into her room, only to sit down and lean against the end of the bed.

She picks out her iPhone from her pocket, just to scroll through out of boredom.

“Rapunzel…while I’m away, don’t try to do anything bad, okay? “

Her mother had walked to her room only to stand in the doorway as she said those words.

The older woman looks at her adoptive daughter first before turning her eyes to the real one near the bed.

“Oh, you’re here too…”

Cassandra who the girls name was gaze up from the screen with an irritated look on her face.

She could sense the bitterness from her mother’s voice as those words were spoken.

But then she turns her head back to the glowing screen of her phone, only to mumble "yes, I am" with tone of sourness.

The blond girl grimace after hearing that, which others did not notice.

As popping the bad mood like a balloon Rapunzel spinning around in her office chair,

turning those nice green eyes to them, mostly to Gothel.

“I promise, nothing bad will happen “

She said with a tone of kindness, which her mother left her gaze from Cassandra to look at her again.

It was like those words melt her inside as she gave Rapunzel a smile.

“You better keep that promise, Rapunzel “

Rapunzel look at her before nodding of understanding.

Her mother nod as well before speaking out loud when she turns around and walks away.

“I can’t wait to try those macarons in Paris! “

While Rapunzel just sign and let out a tiny smirk on her lips.

Cassandra on the other hand just roll her eyes.

Their mother is so extra, they both could agree on that one.

Just as the older woman left the room Cassandra look up again but turn those hazel eyes towards the blond.

They hold a hint of curiosity in them.

“I have feeling that you have come up with something...”

A pair of green eyes turn to her as she said those words.

Then the blond girl gets up from the chair only to walk over to the door to close it.

As that was done those eyes turn to her again but this time they gleam with a spark of excitement.

Cassandra had seen that look so many times before.

She knew that her sister had come up with an idea.

This was normal to her.

“We are going to have a slumber party…”

The black-haired girl gave her quizzed look.

“Okay? “

After she said that Rapunzel take her hand up only to pull up one finger, like wait a minute.

After doing that she runs over to the closet that she has.

A wide smile grew on her face in that movement.

Cassandra was quite as she watch the blond girl search for something.

She could feel the eagerness from her sister.

“What are you look for? “

She mumbles the question towards Rapunzel as her head tilt to the side in question.

“Found it! “

Cassandra eyes got big because of the sudden voice change, she looked kind like an owl with those eyes.

Her sister turns around to show what she had been searching for in the closet.

Those green eyes beam in a positive way to her.

The blacked haired girl’s hazel eyes travel to the thing that her sister holds in both hands.

It was her own hand made onesie that looked like Pascal,

if he were bigger in real life, and probably softer and made in fleece.

“Your kigurumi? “

Cassandra ask and gaze back to a pair of green that match the onesie so perfectly.

She could hear a giggle coming from Rapunzel. 

She really had thought this plan out.

“Yes, all of us are going to wear kigu’s “

As she said the word us, Cassandra lifts her eyebrow in a questioning way.

She thought that they were going to have this party thing alone.

“Us? “

Rapunzel look down on the onesie and then shake away some dust that had come over it.

It had almost been a year since she wore it.

But it still smells fresh with a tone of strawberries.

The fabric softener had done its magic and no button was missing.

“I have invited Anna and Elsa “

She was so busy with fixing the kigurumi, that she did not notice the others face change from one emotion to another.

Cassandra bite down inside her mouth in a nervous tone.

The black-haired girl had over time start to feel something for a certain Norwegian girl.

She could not explain why but every time Elsa was near her, a spark of warmth fills her heart.

It felt wonderful and she like to spend time with her.

Elsa’s friendship meant the world to her,

and without it she would feel like nothing.

But now she wanted something else that was more than friendship.

She wanted it to grow to a beautiful and eternal thing. 

Something that tie a ribbon.

A ribbon of a bond that she wanted so much.

Cassandra wanted Elsa to be a part of her life. 

Every minute and every smile.

She wanted her to be her girlfriend.

Those thoughts were beautiful inside her mind, but the nervousness was like a snake that strangle her back to the reality.

She is a teenage girl that is in love in another girl, who has stolen her heart.

Not literally.

But Elsa did it anyway and Cassandra could not help to fall for her.

She loves her.

But there is a problem,

Cassandra is too nervous to tell her feeling to Elsa.

And now that they are going to have a party which Elsa and her sister is going to be at,

Both the fear of telling her and that she will be there strike the raven haired girl so hard on the inside.

The nervousness is a pain right now, Cassandra thinks and let her hands turn to fists.

Her eyes gaze down on the floor as thoughts and scenarios of things that could happen runs through her brain.

“Cass? “

She blinks and then look up to meet a pair of green eyes.

“ ..Yeah... “

Rapunzel gave her a worried look.

“You have been quite for a while, What’s wrong? “

She could also hear the worry in her voice as well.

The silence fills between them,

while Cassandra ponder over if she should tell Rapunzel about her feeling on Elsa.

She knew that Rapunzel would listen to her about anything.

Rapunzel has been there for her more than their mother,

so it should not be hard to tell her, right?

But at the same time, she did not want Raps to be a match maker for the two of them.

Plus, she did not want to ruin this party because of the nervousness she felt over Elsa.

As much as she like Rapunzel friendly way of helping,

this was something she must do on her own.

As difficult as it may be.

“Just thinking about things.”

She gazes to the side, without noticing Rapunzel walking towards her.

Then she felt a touch on her shoulder as a hand lay down on it, only to fallow by a gentle voice.

“You can tell me you know…”

Hazel eyes look back to a pair of green again.

A tiny part of her wanted to tell her everything.

“…. Cass?”

She let out a trembling sign and was about to speak when out of nowhere they heard a voice.

Not just any voice, it was an older person voice and it cry out.

“Rapunzel!! “

It was Mother Gothel, she had shout out to them from downstairs.

They could hear her even if the door to Rapunzel room which was closed.

It was like the walls were not a barrier for the older women’s whining.

Cassandra’s eyes turn small in irritation,

while Rapunzel lay down the kigu on the chair before sprinting over to the door in a flash.

The raven-haired girl glance to the side as in thinking.

Once she lay her hand down on the doorknob, she turns her head back to Cass.

“We can talk later if you want to... “

She suggested it and waited patiently which Cassandra would have expect coming from her.

Things like this is quite common in their lives when the older lady were not around them.

_' I can't tell you...not yet'_

The other girl looks at her sister before answering with a nod.

Her respond made Rapunzel happy and she gave her smile before opening the door.

Her bare feet move up from the parquet floor of her room,

only to later feel the wood floor in the hallway.

It was like Mother Gothel had the hearing like a bat,

because in the next minute she heard the door to her daughter’s room open she call out again.

Her voice sounded normal than her previously whining that she let out earlier.

“Can I have some help over here? “

" I'm coming, mother.."

She watches her sister turn left in the hallway, only to disappear from her sight. 

The sound of feet taping across wooden floor was heard before they were gone in the next minute.

Cassandra was now alone.

The silence fills the air and she decide to look around for bit.

Raps room were more exciting than hers, which was small and had dark colours.

While her sister however was colourful and arty, just like she was.

Her eyes wandered around the big room.

She could see that one of the walls had paintings and designs on it.

Even the writing desk had things and paint were all over it,

so typical of Raps.

The were a lot of things to see but Cassandra felt like it was enough for today.

So, she turns away from desk and start walk towards the exit.

While she moves thought the room,

she could feel that she is being watched from someone, or something?

Hazel eyes gaze from one corner to the other in searching for the watcher.

Then she stops in her track.

Her ears pick up something and it came from under the bed.

As fast as the wind on a windy day she walks over to the bed and take hold on the quilt.

And with a fast motion she pull it away to reveal her hidden stalker.

“There you are…”

She said and gaze on the little chameleon, who clearly jump because the sudden jump scare of seeing her.

Cassandra felt a bit guilty for frighten the little guy, so she sits down and picks him up gently.

“ I’m sorry “

The little chameleon also known as Pascal look at her with his brown eyes, only to make a squeaking sound.

The black-haired girl took it as good sign from him and then a thought fly to her mind.

“Why did you hide? “

Pascal look away from her to the door then made a sound that was like a hiss.

She thinks for a while before she realises what he meant by that.

“Let me guess…. mother? “

She gazes to the door as she asks that question.

Pascal turn his eyes back to her and let out squeak as a yes.

“It seems like I’m not the only one…”

She smirks after saying that and look back to the little lizard.

It felt nice to have someone who agree with you on things, especially on annoying family members her mother.

In this gentle but friendly moment they shared Cassandra could hear someone calling out name.

She was happy to know that it was not her mother shouting her name,

I mean who would ever call her daughter Little pest, no one except Gothel.

And now she must see that witch again with her sister by her side.

“Cass! “

She could hear Rapunzel call to her again from the open door, but it was faintly.

Probably because her sister was downstairs in this two-storey house that their mother had purchase in strange way.

Cassandra never asked where she got the money from.

But she had feeling that her mother used her ways to get it, she probably flirted with the real estate agent.

“I need to go now…”

She looks sadly as she lowers her hands down to floor.

The little guy gaze at her before running off from her hands and run under the bed.

That lucky guy.

She wishes she could do that as well, being human is not fun sometimes,

especially if your nervous or annoyed of things in this world.

She got up from her sitting position only to later turn around and walk over to the door. 

With her back facing the bed the little chameleon crawl back out to watch her with curious eyes.

The black-haired girl walks until she reaches the doorway, then she stops.

Cassandras shoulders go downwards as she let out a sigh.

Then with a determined mind, she walks out from there and into the hallway.

She can do this.


	2. Arendelle sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna was so ready for this weekend and the party.  
> It was then she remembers the most important thing of all.
> 
> The kigurumi !

The time was slowly changing, and it would soon be evening.

As for the family Arendelle the word time has two meanings.

One being is planning and the other being stress.

The older sister could feel both as she looks through hers and Annas cloakroom.

While her young sister was bursting with positive energy as she was picking out clothes.

From green colours to the autumn once that she had hanging around.

“You don’t need to wear something fancy on that party”

Anna said as she tosses some clothes in a pile next to her, they were the ones she was going to pack in her suitcase later.

She did not need to look at Elsa, who was still standing in front of the clothes hangers.

She knew that her sister had a problem with choosing things.

A pair of blue eyes gaze from one side to the other as she looks on all those clothes.

They were all in the cold colour genera, from dark blue to light purple.

Perfect colour code.

“I know, but I want to look decent...”

She said and ending that sentence with a tired moan.

The frustration was getting to her and she did not want to be angry over something so silly of choosing clothes.

_'…. I hate this…’_

Her fingers touch some fabrics before pulling away, with a frowning face.

While she did that her sister was done with the pile of clothing.

Anna gaze on it and then nod to herself with proudness in her eyes.

She was so ready for this weekend and the party.

It was then she remembers the most important thing of all.

“Oh, the kigurumi...! “

She felt her older sister look at her as she run across the room, where she knew the kigu were hidden.

All their pyjamas and her kigurumi were in a closet near the casual once, which was on the same sides as Elsa’s clothes. 

Elsa watch her sister pull out the kigurumi from the closet in a fast movement.

After that she hug it and giggle with delight.

The platinum haired girl smile of her sister reaction, because she knew that the onesie meant a lot to Anna.

The young sister got the kigu from her boyfriend, who was living far away from them in the snowy mountains.

His job was at a ski resort but on his free time he takes cares of reindeers, which is fitting because the kigurumi is a reindeer.

He gave it to her when she was visiting him on valentine’s day last year.

They are cute together and Elsa was happy for her sister.

“How is the packing going? “

The sisters heard someone ask out of the blue and turn their faces to the voice.

Anna’s emotion change to a happy one as she sees her mother coming in from the door.

“Hi Mom...”

Iduna gaze at her two lovey daughters as she walks into room.

But then she turns her gaze to something else only to later notice the pile of clothes.

And just like any kind of mother (if you count out Gothel) she walks over to pick them up one by one and fold them perfectly.

“I guess someone is excited for this party thing...”

Their mother said as she looks over to the younger, who let out a giggle and walk over to help her.

While the older sister just smirks of her mother words, then she turns around to the problem that was facing her like a big rock.

She frowns her eyebrow in a negative way.

Sensing the stress from the older one Iduna’s face turn worried.

But then she gazes at Anna and an idea came up into her head.

She stopped the folding only to look at Anna.

“Sweetie, Can I ask you something? “

Anna nodded and her mother made a motion with her hand as in come closer.

The younger one walk closer to her mother which her mother lean to her ear.

Elsa could hear her mother whisper something to her sister,

but she did not care because she was so deep in thoughts on what to wear and choosing stuff.

It got quite and then Anna said “of course” to her mother, who gives her a smile before walking away towards the exit.

But when Iduna got there she turns her face back to them.

“When you guys are ready, come downstairs, okay? “

The younger sister nod to her mother in understanding.

With that been said their mother turn back to door only to walk out from there.

Exactly right after that she left, a pair of gentle eyes turn towards the platinum haired girl.

Anna put the last clothes that was folded down on the others and then walk to Elsa.

“Needing a helping hand...? “

She asks and turn to the hangers only to look at clothes in the cold colour selection.

Her older sister glance at her before giving her a smile,

which she did not see before she turns to her again.

“Why don’t you go and get your toothbrush and those other things, while I help you with this? “

Elsa nodded and then walks to the door that lead to their shared bedroom.

After entering their room, she goes to the bathroom that they also shared.

Meanwhile in the cloakroom Anna picks out clothes that are soft and comfortable for Elsa to have on the sleepover.

Because they were not going to live in kigurumi all weekend, even if the idea of it was awesome.

Speaking of Soft things...

“She didn’t take out her kigu...”

Anna said to herself and walks over to the well-known closet and pick out the kigurumi that represent the Nøkk, a mystic water horse.

Now that she had everything that Elsa needed, she then takes it out to their bedroom only to place it on her sisters’ bed, neatly and folded.

In the background she could music from the radio, it was faint, but the touch of music made the room livelier.

She did not seem to mind it and humming along as she then decide to get two suitcases.

With a smile on her face, she walks over to closet to get those bags just in time as her older sister go out from the bathroom.

A pair of blue eyes gaze at her before going to the bed while holding a light blue sponge bag in one hand.

“Did you get my kigurumi? “

Elsa ask and she put the light blue bag down besides the folded clothes on the bed, she turns to look at Anna who had drag out one of suitcase.

Those bags were bigger for the ginger girl to pick up but that did not stop her as she pull with all her might.

“...Yes, I have...”

Anna said and closes her eyes as she uses strength.

Her hands grip the sides of the bag and her feet were almost off the ground with only the heels as support.

Her older sister watches her with worried eyes while inside her mind she prayed for Anna to not hurt herself.

“ngh...”

On her hands the knuckles turn white as she pulls harder.

“Be careful “

One, two and after the third try she got it but falls downwards.

While this happen, she still holds the bag in her hands as she falls to the floor.

It was so fast that her elbows save her from the pain by taking it and as her head it lands down on the soft carpet.

“Are you okay? “

She could hear Elsa’s worried voice reach her ears.

It got quite for while before she felt her sister walking over to her where she lies on the floor, like a curious deer but cautious at the same time.

During the incident of the fall Anna had not open her eyes, so now that everything was safe and clear she open them again.

Those eyelids slowly open to let her blue eyes stare up to the ceiling.

She could feel her own heartbeat in her ears like a drum as well as her breathing.

“I’m fine... “

Her gaze moves from the white ceiling only to meet a pair of blue eyes that came into her view.

Right after that Elsa take her hand out towards Anna.

“Are you sure? “

Anna nodded and rise from the floor to a sitting position and let go of the bag in her arms.

Only to later turn her head towards the hand that waited patiently.

Worried eyes met her blue ones.

“I’m little shaky from that...”

Her hand takes a hold on her sisters as Elsa slowly but careful help her up on to her feet.

Now that she felt the floor under her feet, she turns her glance to Elsa.

“Well, that was an adventure “

She let out a giggle after she said that and Elsa sigh in comfort knowing that Anna was unhurt, and everything was okay.

The light platinum haired girl gave her younger sister a smile but turn her gaze on to something else.

Anna got curious and fallow her glance only to meet those blue again.

“Why don’t we take a break? “

Elsa ask her and Anna could not agree more to the idea, so she nodded.

They still got time to take a little break from all the packing, they both need it.

The older sister takes the younger one’s hand and lead her to one of the beds, leaving the suitcase all alone on the floor.

Right after that they sat down on the soft duvet Anna turn to her sister with a smile.

She had come up with an amazing idea.

“Can you change my hair? “

She could feel the excitement coming from Anna as she asks those words.

Elsa let out a tiny giggle and shake her head, her sister is just adorable when she is this kind of happy.

Then she turns her gaze back to her sister and her blue eyes shown happiness in them.

No more stress was shown on her face which Anna could feel calm about.

This is what they both needed, Sister time.

“Of course, how do you want it? “

Elsa ask her with a gentle tone in her voice.

“I will let you choose that for me...”

Anna give her a smile and Elsa turn her eyes to the two braids, which her mind starts to work and thinking of a hair style that would look cute on Anna.

While she thought on that Anna close her eyes and hum to a song that was playing in the background. 

After thinking for a minute Elsa got an idea and her hands begin to work.

She was going to un-braid the braids and let the hair free.

But then later take some strand of hair on both side of her face and make a double braid that she put on the back of Annas head.

Anna had never changed her hair before, and Elsa felt that this style would look good on her.

It did not take before Anna’s hair was loose and free, which Elsa got up from the bed and walk over to her bedside table to get a hairbrush.

Her sister felt her movement from getting up from where they sat so she stop her humming only to open her eyes.

“So, what type of hair style are you going for? “

Anna ask and turn her gaze to where Elsa were standing at,

she had opened the drawer on the bedside table and pick up an elegant brush made in silver.

Her sister gave that brush to her on her 17th birthday, it was a cheap brush from second hand, but Elsa love it.

The older sister turns around and walk back to the bed with the brush in her hand.

“You will see...”

Her younger sister giggle and take her hair back only to later turn around,

so that she had her back shown and so that Elsa could brush the long beautiful hair of hers.

“Aw, now I want to know...”

The light platinum haired girl giggle of her sister’s eagerness and lightly brush through the gingers tone in a slow pace.

While in the background they could hear the song Magic by Juniper vale on the radio.

Anna got Elsa to listen to her music and after that both sisters had almost the same playlist on Spotify, almost.

Anyway, in this calm moment that both shared Annas iPhone suddenly made a sound.

It was massage from Rapunzel asking Anna what type of pizza they wanted,

because in that moment her and Cass was standing in a pizzeria looking at the menu.

“It’s Raps, she wants to know what pizza we both want”

Elsa got quite and stop the brushing, only to lay down the brush on her lap.

Her sister gaze to the side of her shoulder as in trying to look at the older one.

Then she thought that she only stressed her older sister, so she turn her blue eyes back to iPhone. 

“I am going for a margherita, what about you?”

She asks and start to write on a reply to Rapunzel but then stop only to wait for Elsa’s respond.

While her sister older look to the side of the room, thinking about many types of pizzas.

Normally this was not hard for her but now she felt like she should try something new just for the party thing.

Even if the thought of a good and warm calzone was flowing in her head, telling her to choose it.

No, she should open the door to other things and not being an old woman who wants the same thing, every day.

Not that she was an old woman, but you get the idea.

Maybe she should try something vegan, she wonders what it would taste like without the meat that usually were on the pizzas.

She had often wondered that when her family was looking at the menu when they had decided to eat outside instead of eating at home.

I mean it is one time and now it was the perfect moment to try,

and if she did not like it then she would know that it was not her cup tea.

“Elsa? “

Her blue eyes blink and turn to look at another pair of eyes.

Anna had turn around to gaze at her older sister, wondering why she got so quiet.

She usually knew that Elsa would say that she wants a calzone but this time it was different.

“I think I’m going to try something else...”

Okay, that is new, coming from Elsa that is.

“Oh, so what is it? “

The eyes of the older sister gaze down to her lap, looking at silver brush and graze her finger on it.

But it didn’t take long before she looks up again,

her gaze holds an interesting touch to it.

“I want try a vegan pizza”

Anna got surprised by her choice but then give her sister a smile, she was happy that Elsa wanted to try something that she had never try before.

But mostly importantly she is proud of her older sister.

“How adventures of you...”

“I know, this is something I normally wouldn’t do “

Anna nod and then turn her eyes to the screen of her iPhone, writing away words.

“It’s good to try something new for a change “

“...Yeah “

It got quite between them but then a swoosh was heard, which was the sound of a message sending away.

Anna gaze at screen one more time before turning her eyes to her sister.

“So, now that’s done “

Her older sister nods a tiny nod and then told her to turn around, to continue with the brushing.

Which Anna did obey and turn around again and her sister take up the brush.

Elsa had brush through half of her hair and now there were not so much left.

“I wonder what kind of games we going to play...”

“hmm...”

“It would be fun to play Mario cart again “

The younger sister says as she gazes to the side, with a mind full of thought.

“...You always win on that “

Elsa said with a smirk and then later put down the silver brush on the bed sheet beside her.

She was finally done with the brush, now it is time for the braiding.

Anna coughs as if she did not believe her sisters words.

“I don’t always win...”

“Yes, you do, except for that time when Rapunzel won “

Anna heard her say and turn her eyes and head next to her shoulder,

trying to look over to Elsa.

“Well, that time all of us were play against each other “

The older sister smirk as she thinks back on that moment.

She remembers that Rapunzel gave the suggestion that they all should play against each other.

Which Anna was totally up to.

Over the time when they play, they all had their game face on, and it fallow by some shouts and giggles.

It was fun but Elsa really did not like racing games.

She only did because she was with her friends.

It was an exciting match between the four girls, but in the last round Rapunzel had thrown a blue shell at Anna when she was close to the finish line.

Cass had come in first while Raps second, fallow by Elsa and then Anna.

She had to hug her young sister who look sour after losing while Rapunzel and Cass were celebrating.

“You have a winner skull for sure...”

Elsa said and take one strand of hair and began to braid it.

“I may have that, but Cass is also competitive “

The older sister nod and her fingers lay one stand of hair over another, in a fast pace.

“Yeah, you are right about that one “

“.... I know I’m...”

Anna said proudly and close her eyes with a smug smirk on her lips.

Elsa giggle of her sister childness side.

But then Anna opens her eyes again and they travel downwards fallow by some frowning eyebrows.

A thought came to her mind just then.

“Elsa...”

A pair of blue gazes upwards of hearing her name.

“Yeah? “

“......”

“What do you think about Cassandra? “

After she ask that the older sister continue with the braiding, because she stopped when Anna said her name before.

Her eyes fallow the movement of her hand that works through hair.

“She is nice... “

“Is that all of what you think of her? “

Her face change from being focus to a frustrating one.

She had never got the time to really talk to Cassandra.

All those times when they were visiting Raps, it was just the four of them.

So, she only speaks from that experience.

If she had some alone time with Cass, then she would had said things differently.

“Yes, I don’t know her so much more then that “

“Okay...”

“What do you think of her? “

The young sister pulls her hand over her mouth for thinking for a while.

Elsa could not see her, but she got the feeling of that her sister were in the land of thoughts.

So, she turns those blue eyes back to her work and finish the first braid.

" I think she is too passionate about games and winning “

“.... Anna “

“It’s true, but besides that she seems like a nice person “

The platinum haired girl let out a smile and she could agree with her sister on that sentence.

A tiny part of her wish she could talk to Cassandra more, and maybe become better friends with her than whatever familiar bond they had now.

From what she could tell they both have some familiarities.

They both have sister that they care about and wanted them to be happy.

They were not so much full engine like Anna or Rapunzel.

Both had different hair colour than their sisters.

They both were not so social only seem to talk when they felt like it.

But Elsa got the feeling that there was more to Cassandra then been the competitive but loyal sister to Raps.

She wanted to see more of Her, to see her positive side.

~~~~

As minutes pass them by, Elsa had over time made the second braid only to put them together to a double braid.

The older sister smile with pride of making the double braid.

“It’s finish “

Her sister made a sound of excitement as she got up from sitting on the bed.

Elsa watch her as she then walks with fast steps to a mirror that gaze at the hair style that her older sister had made.

She could see the joy in Anna eyes as look at herself.

“It looks amazing “

Anna said and then turn around to look at her.

“Thank you “

Elsa nod and gave her a warm smile. Now that it was done, it was time to go back to packing again so she crawls over the bed to get off it.

As she had lay her legs on the edge of the bed and when they feet met the floor, her sister had run over to her.

“I want to style your hair now! “

The older one let out a breath and look up to the younger one’s joyful eyes.

She could not say no to that, but time were ticking away, and they really need to hurry up with the packing.

“As much as I want to, we really need to go back to the packing “

“I know but it won’t take that long...”

Those blue eyes look away from sister and travel over to the other bed where the clothing lay perfectly.

Then they move to look at the floor only to later gaze back up to Anna.

“I promise “

“...Okay “

The joy seems like a firework and it flow to Annas soul as she jumps up because of haering that.

And then with fast speed she sits down next Elsa on the bed again.

The older sister turns to her sister side, so she could start working on her hair.

“I think you would look beautiful with your hair down “

Anna gaze at her and bring up her hands only to un-braid the French braid that her sister usually wears every day.

As the silence flow between them Elsa watch her sister.

She could see the warm skin tone that she did not share with her.

But the freckles were shown powerful and she also had those, expert they were more hidden.

Her eyes were the same as hers, blue like an ocean but with a hint of youth.

Even if they look different from each other they still share the bond. Elsa was happy to have her as a sister.

If she could tell that to her everyday then she would, but it would not be enough.

Anna is the wind beneath her wings, supporting her in any way she can and is always there for her.

“Anna... “

She could feel that her hair felt lighter now and that the braid was gone from its place.

Then the feeling of a brush through the hair sent her comfort and she felt relaxed.

Her shoulders fall downwards, and she let out a breath, a calming one.

A pair of twin blue eyes glance at her once again.

“ Yes? “

She looks back at them with a hint of warmness.

“ What would I do without you? ”

It was then she could see it.

And the brush had now left those platinum tones of her hair,

in its place there were a hint of care.

But mostly importantly love.

Anna give her smile.

“You’ll always have me. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to sleep now, have no motivation to keep going today. 
> 
> Thanks for reading ~!


	3. Party shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gothel stopped and turn her eyes to them,  
> First at Rapunzel and then Cassandra.
> 
> “No boys, Alright? “
> 
> The older daughter crosses her arms and then roll her eyes.

After leaving Raps room and walking through the long hallway Cassandra had now reach the stairs.

She did not slow the pace as she walks down and jump off before she reaches the lasts steps.

Landing perfectly on the floor she then later made a bee line towards the door that lead to the outside.

She knew that her sister and mother had gone out from the house because she couldn't see them anywhere.

Closing the door behind her and then she blinks her eyes as the wind flew by.

Only to later glance over to the scene that was happening nearby.

Rapunzel was standing near at the garage watching as their mother struggle with putting the suitcases in the car.

The women had two suitcases and had only got one inside and Cass could already tell that other would not get in.

A small car and two huge suitcases do not match at all, they were going to be stuck there the whole trip to France.

“Do you want help? “

She heard Raps say as she walks over to her to stand by her side.

Her green eyes turn to her before back again.

The tone of concern was flowing in that question.

But the response she got from mother Gothel where only sound of irritation as she presses the bags with force,

it was like she did not hear her.

Cassandra shake her head and then lean to Raps side and whispers.

“I think it’s better to put it in the back seat “

Rapunzel glance at her before giving a nod in agreement.

Then she turns her eyes back at their mother and walks over to her with determent steps.

She will not let her mother ruin this weekend for her.

Gothel let out tired sign and put down the suitcase on the ground only to see something blond in the corner of her eye.

Sensing that it was her lovely flower of daughter she turns those green evilly eyes to Rapunzel.

“Yes, my flower “

She asks with a soft voice that she sometimes use when she talks to Raps.

It was like the irritation had vanish on their mother’s face.

“Let me help you with that...”

Said a gentle voice only to glance down on the suitcase and then back up again to her mother’s eyes, like signing that it was okay.

One minute goes by and Gothel got quite as she stare at Raps, which her daughter felt uncomfortable by.

So, she decided to change that and begin to speak again.

Telling her mother that she should put the bag in backseat instead of the trunk.

Her mother looks sceptical over her suggestion.

‘... _Why do you have to make it so difficult, mom... ‘_

She knew groaning was not going to fix this thing only to get scolding by mother by do that.

Okay, time to use some good explaining and get that sceptical tone away.

“If you put it in the back seat, then you won’t have problem later...”

Right after she said that her mother crosses her arms and gave her a look.

“What kind of problem...? “

The black-haired older women ask in disbelief kind of voice, and in the background a sound came into the air.

The sound was a groan coming from Cassandra.

She was so done with her mother and this conversation did not get anywhere.

“I don’t know, maybe getting STUCK for example. “

An annoyed tone was in those words and she did not care about the reaction she would get from Gothel after that.

She could feel the ill-tempered glance from mother like a cobra raising from the ground and ready to strike.

Even if she looked scary Cassandra did not care at all.

“That is one of many things that could happen...”

Rapunzel gaze downwards as mumble that sentence, which a pair green eyes turn to look at her again with annoyed colour to them.

Both girls knew that Gothel did not like when someone mumble words out, it is like a tigger.

“You know what I think about the mumbling, Rapunzel “

“I know...”

Her blond-haired daughter says that only to look up with those green eyes that did not match her own.

Rapunzel then gaze to the side and let out a breath.

“I just wanted to help you, so that you don’t need to stress so much.”

It got quite and Rapunzel waited for interruption or a cold no from mothers’ voice.

When she did not get anything like that, she turns to look at the older women.

What she saw was the tension where gone and her crossed arms falls to her sides.

Gothel face change and she look calm.

“You don’t need to worry about me... “

Then the older women let out sigh as giving up and turn her green eyes to the bag that was between them.

"...."

“Fine, put it in the back seat then “

Spark of positive engine flow inside Rapunzel’s mind right then and a smile made its way up to her lips.

She felt proud over herself for convincing her mother and that everything was back to the plan as it should be.

Feeling that good feeling she takes a strong hold on the handle of the suitcase and walks over to car.

While she did that Gothel did not look so impressive over Rapunzel’s strength only to gaze to the other one.

Cassandra met her glance, and her lips turn a thin line.

“....”

No sound.

No voice.

Only the silence fills the air, and it were like a mist surrounding the two.

A hidden mist between as the hate flows tightly around them. 

The two stands there and just stare at each other as minutes goes by.

It was when they heard a door close and that mist where gone in instant.

They turn their gaze over to Rapunzel who had just turn around to look at them, she then later gave them a warm smile.

Hazel eyes look at her before feeling a movement from beside her, and gaze as their mother walks over to the young girl only to hug her.

“Thank you, my dear “

Said the older women and then gave her daughter a kiss on the head before walking around the car to the other side.

But as she was about to open the front door she stopped and turn the eyes to them, First at Rapunzel and then Cassandra.

“No boys, Alright? “

The older daughter crosses her arms and then roll her eyes.

“Oh no... Boys “

She said with a sarcastic tone and exactly right then, in that moment someone across the street from where they lived notice them.

That someone had just got outside from opening the door to their house that they lived in.

It did not take long before that someone shout in the air with joy.

“Hi guys!”

That someone was no other than Varian himself.

Recognize that voice Cassandra turn her face to side,

but her sister gaze over with a happy smile only to wave enthusiastic back to the young boy.

While that happen mother Gothel had a shit eat grin on her face, which Cass hated so much.

“Hi Varian! “

Rapunzel said that matched her wave and Cassandra sent a glare at her mother, telling her to stop with that grin.

She wanted to claw that ugly face of mother so much that she pictures it in her head.

It looks painful but the satisfaction over all that scene felt good.

Without her knowing of what was happing on the other side of the street, a certain boy with blue streak had some pink on his cheeks.

From the first day when they move to that house and when Varian saw her for the first time, he had a crush.

And of course, Cassandra had notice that and she felt kind of bad for him, because of two reasons.

The first one was that She is a lesbian and two, he looks like the type that would take a rejection in not the good way.

But do not get her wrong, she like their friendship and he is like little brother to her, minus the crush part.

Someday she must tell him the truth and hope for best.

“Cassie! “

Ah, the nickname that he gave her after all those moments they spend together.

It was more moments like he came over and ask her to be his assistant or see things in Alchemy world that he wanted to share.

She felt dumb for not saying Hi to him, so she turns and gave him a wave, and silently ignoring her mother.

On the other side of the street Varian look even happier after getting her attention.

Then he gave them a wave of goodbye before leaving the house to go to the garage where his alchemy things exist.

A pair of green eyes fallow the boy before turning to her black-haired daughter who looked happy for once.

“Well, aren’t you a sugar mama? “

There.

The ill bittering,

sarcasm and irritative in those words came from Gothel,

and then later let out a high ugly laughter as she opens the door to her car and get inside it.

The sound of engines burst to life,

but Cassandra did not hear it.

Burning.

Every cell inside her body wanted her scream and she felt like a volcano.

Her fingers shake and she turn them to fist.

They became white and her breathing was short.

Inside her head it hurts and twisted, and angry pulse hit her.

In this warmth of anger,

she did not notice that her mother drives out from the garage driveways and on to the street only to fast and furious out of there.

As that was not the only thing,

she did not notice when her sister’s eyes looking at her with concerned tone in them.

“.....”

Slowly the silence fills them both.

Rapunzel felt the need to say something, she was also angry at Gothels downgrade comment.

But mostly she was sad and concern over Cassandra, she did not deserve those words and their mother was just the worst.

If only she had told her mother to stop and supporting Cass, then it would not have happened.

But she got the feeling that their mother would just laugh it off and say that she could not stand up against her.

Or something of those lines.

When no good words came to mind, she walks slowly over to her older sister.

Her steps ever so careful and those gentle green studied for any change of emotions.

“Cass? “

It was so sudden to hear her own name that she blinks.

She let out a breath and then bite her teeth together only to frown her eyebrows.

Clenching her fist harder she then turns around and start to walk away from there.

Rapunzel’s eyes fallow her sister who posture was tense and stiff.

The older one seems to be in the deep as she walks across the grass to the stone path that lead up to their house with heavy steps.

She could feel her younger sister eyes on her back,

but she did not say anything only continue of what she is doing.

‘ Cass _, I..._ ’

As the walk comes to its end and as she lay her hand on the doorknob,

she could sense that Rapunzel had suddenly stop.

The only sound she could hear were her own breathing.

It had slowdown from its hectic run that it had before but now the feeling of warmness hit her vision.

Those tiny tears start flood in the water line of her hazel eyes.

She could not help to swallow down a sob.

A pair of green gazes to the side as her mind speak some words that the real word could not hear.

This silence did not help her at all, and she hated it.

Also, the time itself were pretty much against her when she heard something.

A clack kind of sound.

Then it hit her.

She knew what that clack were, and where it came from.

It was the door with its metal knob of gold.

It was pulled downwards.

Her eyes look up in the right moment when Cassandra had opened the door.

The rush of heartbeats was heard inside her and the adrenaline came like wave hitting her with fast speed.

This was it.

Like she was falling down a deep hole Rapunzel reach out.

A warm tone hand reaches out towards to the older which back was facing her.

“...Wait, - “

Suddenly she could pick up a sigh came from her older sister lips, it sounded shaky and her movements even so.

It was obvious that Cass would cry any second now.

But she would never see it because her sister would go inside and up to her room.

Probably running up those stairs to that long hallway, which would show reflection across the polish floor.

Away from this world and its unfairness.

“Whatever she said to you...”

She swallows a hard gulp because next words that she would say hold a shaky tone to it.

Hidden from her view a pair of hazel orbs closes.

“....”

“...She is wrong! “

What green eyes cannot see would hurt her so, because behind that older ones back a river was created.

Small but warm tears made streaks but fall on her ever so pale cheeks.

With things said and done Cassandra bite her teeth together and sprint away.

Through the open door and up the stairs.

Leaving her sister alone outside on the path to their house. 

Watching her with colour of sadness she let her hand fall to her side.

In a defected way.

~~~~~~~~~~~

After that event and a moment later, Rapunzel sat at the table in the kitchen and write a shopping list.

She had written it down with two colours, one purple and the other blue.

Why? Because it is fun, and it is nice to look at.

Plus, now she can see what is to the party and what they need every day.

From provision to good, tasty treats that was a must have to the evening’s festivities.

The sound of a pencil scribble across paper was heard as those green eyes fallow its movements.

As she did that, she speak inside her mind of those things she had written.

Just so that she had pointed those down.

_'...potato chips, chocolate, drinks...'_

And so, and so it goes on.

While she continues with the list the surrounding around her had made some movements without her knowing.

Like a shadow on the wall Cassandra had walk down the stairs.

Fallow by some red around her eyes and holding Pascal carefully in her hands.

She spotted her young sister when she steps down the last third step.

Those hazel orbs watch as Rapunzel leaning over the table while she keeps writing away words after words.

Silently she lands her feet to the floor after leaving the stairs and with that style she walks over there.

The lamp above the table made Raps hair look more golden and the rest of the room look more alive while the outside world looks dark.

It would soon become more darker and Cassandra wonder if her sister had start something with the party yet.

As she got closer to the creative one, she put Pascal gently on the table near her sister.

Only to later walk pass her with eyes gaze down on paper that Rapunzel was writing on.

_'...What’s up with colours?’_

She thought with an intriguing tone and later jump up to sit on the counter near the kitchen-sink.

Now that their mother was away no one could tell her to what to do.

“That’s a lot of things...”

As she said that with a wondering look her sister gaze up from the list.

“Well, some of it is for the party and the other for this weekend “

Then her green eyes turn downwards only to spot a chameleon sitting on the paper in front of her.

Rapunzel face turn to a joyful one as she pick the little guy up into her hands.

“Hi Pascal...”

She got a respond from him and he sounded happy to see her.

Hazel eyes look at them and a smile appear on her face.

Some part of her wish she could have that kind of relationship with her owl, but Gothel would not let the poor bird inside the house.

So, Cassandra had to build a birdhouse near the window of hers to let the owl live nicely at least.

“So, I guess we going to make dishes for our guests this weekend? “

Rapunzel scratch the little lizard under his head as she heard her older sister ask that.

“Yes, but tonight we are going for some Pizza “

Those eyes gaze at Cass and then later putting Pascal on her shoulder only to take the list and get up from the chair.

Then she twirls around in her purple skirt and unmatched socks on the kitchen floor before going through doorway to the entrance hall.

Their house had the stairs/entrance hall next to kitchen and living room,but the kitchen had a door while the living room were an open place.

Anyway,

Cassandra jump down from the counter and pull her hands into the pocket of her hoodie only to fallow her sister.

Who was now learning on the sofas back in the living room with a happy smile on her lips.

Unlike her older sister who had a neutral look on her face while she drags her feet only to stop in the entrance’s hall with the kitchen door behind her.

“ I should probably buy the groceries first... “

Rapunzel said with a thoughtful tone in her voice and glance to the side.

The hazel orbs look at her expressions and then let thoughts wonder.

“....I can come with you if you want? “

After asking that question a pair of green eyes met hers.

Only to later they fill with warmness in them and even her voice sounded gentle.

“ Of course, “

She walks over to her but then she stops, like she remembers something.

Then her expression change and the mood in the did not feel uplifting as before.

Her green eyes gaze away from her older sister like she was ashamed of herself.

“.....”

“ Cass, I’m sorry...“

Those orbs studied her before turning concern over the youngers change of emotions.

Her eyebrows frown as she lay her hand over her other hand’s wrist.

“Why? “

She let out a sigh and close those gentle green eyes only to reopen them again.

It took her a minute to say something until she decides to look at her sister’s hazel ones.

“ I wasn’t there for you ; I should have told her to stop and...-“

It was then she felt a movement in the air and later a hand lays down at her shoulder.

Only to give it a rub of gentle and care, so she looks up to its owner.

“ It’s not your fault “

Cassandra gaze at her and give her a smile with eyes that holds warmness inside.

Then she let go as she then backs away and turn around.

Her eyes set on another destination.

Her feet start moving and Rapunzel gaze after her as she walk towards the mighty stairs that leads up to the second floor.

“ I will be right back “

“....”

_'...Raps....Thank you...’_

Then she turns her head and glance back to her younger sister.

The green ones return to her with smile that holds comfort and then later she gave her a nod in understanding of what Cassandra just said.

Feeling a bit better the older sister turns her head again and walks up the stairs and it steps with fast pace. 

As she got up on the second floor, she heard Rapunzel shout from downstairs to her.

“ Can you go and get my iPhone, please? “

She fell in silence as she gazes to the side , as in like her sister was standing behind her a bit away while she was not.

Those hazel eyes turn then forwards and the walk continues.

Towards a room full of colour and ideas.

To her sisters’ room.

“ I’m on it ! ”

~~

A bit later after getting their things and some bags made in fabric, that they were going to use at the store.

They walk out of their house and Cass lock the door before fallowing Rapunzel who clearly walk fast with excitement in her steps.

They were going to the grocery store first before anything.

While the walk to the store did not take long the two-sister talk with each other in enlightenment.

Rapunzel told Cassandra more about the party and all those things they going to do together.

It was then a light appears in Raps eyes and an idea was flowing in that head of hers.

So, she turns those green emerald ones to the blacked haired girl who walk beside her.

“ Oh , let’s buy some sparklers ! “

As she said that with a joyful tone Cass gave her a smirk.

But then it disappeared, and she frown with her eyebrows in wonder.

Rapunzel notice that and then start to explain.

Well, it was an idea of hers that they could light the sparklers outside on the balcony.

And maybe look at the stars while they did were at it.

It was autumn after all, and it was the perfect time to see the stars at night.

_‘...Seems like a lot of things going to happen tonight...’_

Cassandra thought and turn to look at her surrounding that they pass by.

As she was in the world of her mind there was new one that pop all the others.

It was about her.

Cass couldn’t stop to think about her, and it didn’t help when Raps mentions the stars.

Elsa eyes were like the stars, so distant but oh so beautiful.

She could stare at them forever if she wants to.

That is until her light, but calming voice hit her ears.

Everything about her is beautiful.

Everything.

Ever Fricken thing.

Sometimes when Cass is alone, she fantasies about another world.

A world where they both are and live in a birch forest.

In that dream Elsa is wearing a white dress and her hair is down.

She looks so mystic and wonderful.

And everything around her is full of mist.

It’s just them and the white stripe trees and that light fog.

Wow, this platinum hair girl was going to be the death of Cassandra.

But she didn’t mind it.

As long she could see her.

From those blue eyes to her lovely voice.

“ .... “

From her fair white skin and that quite personality of hers.

“Ca..ss...”

She adores it.

“...Cass? “

She adores her.

“ CASS! “

A pair of eyes turn annoyed to the young voice who clearly like to interrupt her thoughts, but mostly importantly her daydreams.

Seriously , Raps need to stop doing that so often.

As she said the next words, they held a tone of angry to it.

“ What? “

Rapunzel look at her before nodding, giving a sign to fallow her glance.

Her older sister let out sign and turn those hazel orbs forwards.

Only to blink her eyes because of the bright logo of the grocery store.

It beams away with its light and blinded their visitors.

“ We are here! “

“...Oh...”

Then she heard a giggle coming from Raps and then she starts to run.

Towards the big building.

“ Hey...wait! “

It so sudden that she froze her walk only to glance after her sister which by now were near the entrance.

Rapunzel cut her run and stop as she turns to look at Cassandra.

Who were long away from where she was.

So, she rises her hand up in the air and wave towards the back haired girl.

“ Come on! “

Cassandra stare at her before letting out a breath.

_‘ Sometimes I wonder where she gets that energy from...’_

With that last thought in her mind, she then let her feet move.

Only to later sprint over to her sister and join her as they walk into the store.

~~~~~~~~

Minutes ticks by and after many lines of food shelves and running around to find what they were looking for,

the two were now near the checkout.

Which had a long line of people waiting for their turn.

And as they stand in the line and wait Raps glance around before something red caught her eyes. 

Her eyes look at a shelf which stands a bit away from them,

which holds things for valentine’s day.

So many things like teddy bears and such lovey stuff.

They had even balloons that looks like hearts and Raps could not stop looking at it.

_‘ ...aww ‘_

Seening all of this made her heart and mind think about someone specific.

Then she got an idea and takes out her iPhone only to go to her contacts.

As she did that Cass turn to her side to look at what she is doing only to later hear the clicking sound of writing.

“ Who is that guy your texting to ? ”

As she felt the curiosity in those words that her older sister asks, she continue to click away.

She could not help to smile a warm one as the thought of him.

“ ...He is just a friend...”

Without looking up at her, Cass gave her sister a look that would be translated to “obviously not” and then sign only to turn her face forward.

Only to see that they were behind the 3rd person in the line.

They were getting closer, which was good because Cass could not wait anymore to leave this big building of nightmare.

Seriously, the place was like a maze.

“ Raps, can you hurry up? “

She said with hint of stress and glance at her sister before looking back.

The sound of clicking from an iPhone was the only thing the older could hear, except for the store music.

“ I will, give me a sec...”

The line was getting smaller.

They were now the 2nd and next one was going to be them.

_'...What are you texting to him that is so important ?! ‘_

She groans on the inside and then push the cart that they had drag with them under the whole time they were in the store,

which was full by the way.

It was then her ears pick up three clicks and later a swoosh sound was made fallow by her sister voice that said “and Send “. 

Finally, she really didn’t want to be angry at her and be the one placing the item on the conveyor belt at the checkout alone.

It would look kind of weird having a sister who was deep texting on phone while she did all the job.

“ Sorry about that....”

“ It’s fine “

The older said and turn her eyes to the cart and began to pick things up one by one.

Feeling bit unhelpful by standing next to her sister Raps then decided to walk pass the checkout only to pack the things,

that had been transported by the hoop.

It turns out to be that Cass had to pay the things , which Raps told her later that’s she could pay for pizza instead.

Then they will be even and no arguments there.

Which Cassandra was fine with.

The bags were heavy and there were three of them, so Cass took two while her sister take the last one.

Feeling done with this and this whole store Cassandra and Raps walks out from there and go towards their next destination.

On the halfway there Cassandra said that she could take the bags home and later meet her up at the pizza place.

Which Raps thought for a moment before agreeing and hand the last bag to her older sister.

The bags were like a workout for the black-haired girl.

“ I will be there, don’t worry”

Cassandra said and as she was about turn and walk away, she suddenly felt something tight around her torso.

It was Raps and she was hugging her.

There was smile that appears on Rapunzel face which her sister could not see.

As she created that smile, she also let those green eyes close.

“ Thank you, for everything ”

Her words where a campfire,

warm with care and Cassandra could just sigh a calm one and let a smile crawl its way up to her face.

She hugs back, but tighter.

“.........Your welcome...”

Her younger sister ends the hug and then take a step back only to give her a nod.

And Cassandra did the same and later walk in the other direction.

While walking with three bags in her hands like it was nothing.

Rapunzel watch her as she soon disappears from her view.

_‘ Cass, you are the best ‘_

When she could no longer see her older sister, she turns and began her journey to the pizzeria, where they usually like to order from.

The pizzeria itself were not the biggest in town , it was a small building near the train station.

Even if the building was the size that it was, the pizzas however were a whole different story.

They melted when you eat it, and the crust were just wonderful.

Raps couldn’t think of any other pizzeria that stand out like this one.

Funny thing, this was the only pizzeria that this town had.

Feeling the hunger raise up inside her as she recognizes her surroundings.

There, she could see the big parking lot and next to it were the train station.

Soon.

Very soon will that monster of stomach have it feed.

Walking pass all the cars with her purple sneaker she then come closer to the station with joyful steps.

She didn’t see anyone there and the place look lonely in the darkness.

_‘ It's Friday so no wonders... ‘_

Her green eyes turn and look forward as she kept on walking with the same style as before.

The sound of electronic hit her ear and she gaze down only to pick up her iPhone.

Which the case was done by no other than herself.

Painted lanterns with acrylic paint and homemade but cute, that is what she thinks anyway.

She could see a red circle with number one on her contact.

Someone had sent a message to her.

In her gut the feeling of eagerness flows its way up and her finger tap on the app in the glowing screen.

A long line of messages shows up in front of her eyes,

but she was so focus on the new one that she didn’t care about them.

Seeing who it was from made her heart skip.

It was from him.

Just seeing his style of words, she could already picture him in her mind.

Those brown eyes that held a hint of mischief and that short but lively hair.

Even his personality fit so well with all those small details.

And his voice, were like those asmr videos but BETTER.

It was combination of light but hold darks tone to it,

like the cold of a snow day but you feel the joy in it.

With a heart of warmness and tired eyes of love Rapunzel sign and start writing again.

Only to later send it with the swoosh sound.

While its receiver on the other side smile of her reply.

_I miss you too, punz_

He wrote that just in time before she takes her iPhone and lay it back in her jacket pocket.

With that little break of love Raps smile as she walks once more.

But this time,she knew that she didn’t have to walk longer then before.

Right in front of her and not far away were the pizzeria.

Her eyes saw the windows light up inside of the little place where the pizzas were like heaven.

She could also see some movements inside which means that she was not alone of loving the doughy goodness.

Then with joyfulness in her soul she ran over there like her feet was on fire.

She couldn’t wait for this night to begin.

~~~~

Meanwhile when that happen Cassandra had finally reach home.

She had problem open the door because of carrying three bags so she had put two of them down.

‘ _It’s almost like she buys for a whole family reunion party...‘_

As she looks down before pulling out the key from her pocket.

Rapunzel really had gone all for this sleepover party.

And when Cass had unlocked the door and got inside one of the bags handles falls.

Which cures some stuff to fall out from the bag.

Her hazel eyes blinks as she heard something plastic and glance down to see a bag of candy on the wooden floor.

Feeling tired she let out a sigh and turn to the side were her eyes met the wall.

There she then put down the three bags so that they could lean against the wall that connected to the door to the kitchen.

After that were done the pair of hazel orbs turn her attention back to the candy bag.

Which were like a baby starring at from behind her back.

It was what Cassandra felt anyway.

She then walks closer only to pick it up to look at it.

It was a bag full of gummi bears and the mascot under the logo give it away easy.

“ What are you so happy about? “

She said out loud as those hazel eyes stare at the mascot who were a yellow bear with red bow.

He looks happy with those soulless eyes as his hand reach out towards the logo fallow by a speech bubble.

Telling his viewer that the original was made in the year 1922.

Which Cass didn’t care at all and then she takes it back to the one of three bags.

' He is cleary a psychopath to let his friends die..'

Afterwards she takes them to the kitchen and begin with putting the stuff inside the fridge.

Except the things that were not food. So, she let the rest be in the bag for Raps to deal with later.

‘ _I need to hurry up_ ’

With that thought in her head she put the last thing inside which was a bottle of coke.

Then she closes the door to it and walk out from the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A bell sound met her ears as she opens the door to the pizzeria.

But that was not the only things that fall to her senses.

A bit later a gusts of wind fallow by a scent of bread hit her nostrils , so she beath it in with close eyes.

Only to later open those gentle green as she let out a sigh with satisfaction.

She then gazes around to see people who sat together to eat and talk.

It looks so cosy and Raps couldn’t help to smile because of the positive engine this place had.

But her eyes later look over at the board that were the menu. 

Feeling that the text was small she walks a few steps closer to see it better.

Not that she needs glasses but sometimes pizzeria write the ingredients in small letters.

_‘ Okay, I know what I want... ‘_

Her eyes scan the menu with an intriguing look.

_‘ ...but now I must wait for Cass and then asks the others’_

In the background she could hear music as it plays beautifully, and she hummed along.

As she was in this mode of joyfulness she didn’t hear when someone call to her.

That was until the person wave with a hand that made her look at them.

It was owner of the pizzeria who was standing at the cash counter.

He gave her a smile before asking what she wanted to order.

It was then she realises she hadn’t said anything, a blush of embarrassment grew on her cheeks.

“ I’m still looking...”

The owner nodded and then walk to door behind him that lead to the kitchen, aka the place where the good pizzas is made.

Rapunzel step to the side so that next person could take their order.

But she was alone, so it was okay for her to wait.

While she waited, she was dancing inside her mind to the music.

But she kept her ears open of her surroundings.

Which was good because the next person who walk in was an old man.

He looks up at the menu but then he saw her and ask her if she were standing in line,

which Raps just said no and told him that he could go and order.

The old man gave her a nod of thank you and walk to the counter.

Only to later ring the bell that was there and he didn’t have to wait before the owner to come back with smile.

_‘ He really like his job ‘_

She thought with smirk before her ears pick up the sound of the bell at the door.

Which means that someone came in and later she could feel a movement beside her.

“ So, have you decided yet? “

That voice was not a stranger to her so turn her head towards it.

She met a pair of familiar hazel eyes and her smirk didn’t disappear.

“ Yes , what about you? “

Rapunzel look at Cass who glance at her before turning her eyes towards the menu.

As her older sister did that she lean to the side with her hand on her hip.

That is so typical of Cassandra to do.

Not that Raps didn’t hate it, but she wonder if Cass notice the poses she does sometimes.

“ I think...”

Then she stops leaning to the side and stand normally again.

“...I am going for a Capricciosa “

She clearly notices what she is doing.

“ Okay “

Raps said with joy of her sister choice and end it like dot in letter to someone.

Feeling that their side of the order was done she let her hand fall to her pocket.

Only to later fishing up her iPhone and unlock it to go in on the messenger app.

She felt a pair of hazel orbs observing her.

In those green eyes Cass could see bright shine from the phone as she recognizes that her young sister was chatting with the platinum haired beauty’s sister.

All four of them had a group chat together but in this time of deciding Raps choose to write to Anna privately.

And just like before her sister’s fingers work fast of tapping words after one another.

_‘...this better go fast so we can get home before this place closes ‘_

Cassandra turns her gaze away and then look at the door which has the sign with the closing and opening time on it.

Even if it were a bit away from them, she could still see the numbers.

_‘ I shouldn’t stress over this... ‘_

“ There we go...”

She heard Rapunzel say as the sound of the classic swoosh was singing from her iPhone.

Now they must wait for a reply from Anna which Cass thought that it wouldn’t take that long.

She knew this because in the group chat Raps and Anna talk a lot more than her and Elsa.

But sometimes when you expect something, it can take another route when you least expected.

The older turns her haze orbs and look forward.

Her eyes run off to the long list with pizzas and her thoughts wander away.

A calm quietness was between thin the wait while the background was full noise.

The sound of cutlery clinging and music fills their ears.

“ Cass? “

As she heard her name those eyes glance over to the blond girl beside her.

“ Yeah...?”

“ What is your type? “

Rapunzel ask as she then gaze up from her phone only to turn her green eyes to her older sister.

Who had listened to her and hade the question repeatedly inside her head.

While her face look like question mark itself.

“ What? “

She holds an inquiring tone in her voice as she asks that.

But Raps just give her smile and push her shoulder with her own.

The push itself were not hard to hurt her.

“ Oh, you know, guys...”

_'...Excuse me? ‘_

“ What about them? “

She felt those green eyes stare at her before they close, only to reopen them again.

It was obvious that Rapunzel wanted her to get what she was saying.

_‘ Ok, let’s scratch that...’_

Cassandra still looks confuse and Raps as she got quite for a minute to think.

Then Cass crosses her arms in waiting for a good explanation from her sister.

“ What do you look for in a person you are interested in? “

“....”

“ By interested, you mean in love? “

“ Yeah “

Her sister nodded excited after saying that and the feeling of finally understatement fill in the air between them.

Fallow by some slow swings to one side to the other like she dances in interest of find out what her older sisters’ ideal partner in love would be like.

_'...I haven’t even told her that I like girls yet...‘_

As she said that to herself her view change and something on floor was getting more interesting than her sister face that holds full of engine.

_‘ Oboy, how do I do this...’_

Rapunzel sense the silence from the black-haired girl beside her.

So, she got quite with a pair of green that waited.

She also gave her a gentle smile.

_‘ ...I guess...I have to come up with something... ’_

Cassandra let out a breath before letting the hazel orbs look up.

“ I don’t know, maybe someone who is strong and loyal “

While she said that Raps hummed in understanding as she listens to her.

Cass turns her gaze to the younger that hold a finger on her cheek as she looks upwards in a thinking sort of way.

Then suddenly she stops doing that and turn her green ones towards the hazel eyes.

“ I bet someone out there has those traits “

“...yeah , maybe “

Her voice sounded bored and, in her mind, she didn’t believe that such person existed.

While Raps just shake her head and then got closer only to lean her shoulder against her older sister.

“ Well, whoever that person is they going to like you “

Feeling the gently tone as a hug she gazes over to Raps who gave warmness of a smile to her.

“ You deserve the world ”

_‘ ...Raps...’_

“ Ok , now you just overexaggerating a bit there....”

The older giggle and gave her sister a smirk only to get a push on her shoulder as a response.

“ Yes, you do, Cass “

“....”

“ Because I want you to be happy “

Cassandra let out sign and her face expression turn soft.

_‘ Thank you...’_

Right then, out of nowhere like thunder a sound interrupt the two and those pair of eyes turn downwards.

In her hands Raps holds her iPhone which where the sound was coming from.

She didn’t wait before pressing down on the round button to see who it was.

“ It’s Anna, they have decided what they want now...”

Those green eyes get a spark of joyfulness again.

“Okay “

Cassandra turns her gaze forward once more, and Raps did as well.

The two sisters look at the menu one last time before Raps gave herself a nod with determine in it.

Then she let her convers shoes do their magic and goes over to the cash counter.

And right behind her but with slow kind of walk was her older sister.

While Cassandras face turn from soft colour to neutral tones.

When she got there, she presses the bell that was there all alone.

Poor thing.

Only to listen to its echoing sound that fill her hearing as she then leans with her crossed arms on the edge of wooden surface of the counter.

She could feel a mist of impatient coming from next her and later she picks up the sound of fingers drumming on the wood.

“ Do you know what time they will arrive? “

She turns her head towards Cass who glance over to her as she asks that.

Then Raps gaze forward as her eyes closes and reopen.

“ I told them that it starts at 20.30pm...- “

Saying that she then uncrosses her arms only to bring the iPhone up to look at the time and which Cassandra just stop her drumming and got quiet.

“.. So, I guess they will be somewhat near that time...”

After looking at the clock that was on the glowing screen, she then later goes to the messenger app to send a new message to Anna.

She asks her which time they will get there and telling her that she and Cass would soon buy the pizzas.

_‘...You guess? ‘_

Her older sister thought as in a tone of unsureness and let her hazel orbs of eyes turn away.

But as she did that a face came to her view which made her jump a little.

Not that she did but it came as a surprise to her.

The owner of the face was one of the guys that work there at the pizzeria.

He looks like he was at same age as Cassandra.

“ Are you guys going to order? “

He asks with that classic Italian accent and gaze at the two of them, waiting.

But he didn’t have wait for awfully long before a pair of green gazes up from the glowing phone.

“ Yes, we are...Two vegan pizzas and one margherita...“

“ And one Capricciosa please “

Cassandra said right after Rasp who gaze at her as she heard her voice only to later look forward at the pizza guy,

fallow later by a nod in agreement.

It got quite for minute before the guy glance at them once again, but this time he holds a question in those eyes of his.

Feeling what that wander looks of his was Cassandra made it easy for the guy and point a finger towards her younger sister.

“ ...She is paying “

With that begin said Cassandra let her hand fall and look over to Raps who glance at her, holding a warm but soft expression on her face.

Which she returns as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to confess something, this chapter is a hit and miss.  
> Because I feel some of the dialogues is not great but the events that happen is good, especially the part when she said no boys.  
> That part was actully idea that I wanted the first chapter to have but now its on chapter three so it dosen't matter.  
> (It exist now and it no longer in my head telling me to write it, YAY!)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Good night/day! <3


	4. The arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After walking downstairs the two sisters get bad news from their father.  
> Meanwhile Rapunzel and Cassandra walk home with pizza boxes while talking about movies.
> 
> (no more text here beacuse this is the part where you scroll down and read the chapter!)
> 
> Sorry if this chapter summary sucks.

A pair blue eyes glance down on the suitcase that was open only to see her clothes neatly but folded inside it.

But she wasn’t done just yet, because beside the big traveling bag on the cover of her bed were the last clothing item.

Her elegant but dark purple gown, aka her pyjamas.

“ Here we go...“

She heard her younger sister say that as she later picks up the sound of a suitcase being drag down from a bed only to meet the floor.

And right after that the rolling wheels of the bag was heard and Anna walk past her with it towards the door.

“ I’m heading downstairs now ”

“ ...Okay “

Elsa says without turning around to her sister and gaze over to her pyjamas before taking it to her hands.

As she did that, she look at the details of the fabric and her mind wanders elsewhere.

‘ Is just a sleepover....’

She hesitated just as those pale hands was above the other clothing.

Then a sigh flow out from her lips and later her hands slowly but carefully set the folded night gown down.

‘ ...Everything will be fine ’

The sound of a zipper was heard as she closes the suitcase only to pull it down to the floor from the bed.

With that been done she pull up the handle of the bag and pull it with her as she walks through the room towards the door that lead outside from their bedroom.

She holds a calm expression on her face while she walks with easy steps.

But as she got through the door and out to the hallway, she hears voices downstairs.

“ Mom, where is Dad? “

Her sister asks in the open air in the entrance hall. She could see the light from the kitchen as well Annas shadow across the floor.

“ He is on his way getting the car, sweetie “

As that been said their mothers shadow appear in the kitchen doorway and Elsa look at it as she steps quietly over the floor towards the stairs.

“ So, what are you girls going to eat tonight? “

Their mother asks with interest in her gentle voice towards Anna who lean lightly to her right side.

“ We’re going to eat pizza “

“...It sounds delicious “

“ Yeah “

Right after she said that the door to outside open and walks through it was their father Agnarr.

He pulls the door behind him as he closes it and turn those eyes to his wife and then later at his younger daughter Anna.

He holds a trouble expression on his features.

“ What is wrong, dear? “

She hears her mother ask their father with a worried tone.

“....”

“ it’s the gas, there is not a lot of it in the car...-

A pair of feet had walk and was now standing near the stairs, or more specific the begin of the stairs.

Only to later plant down one foot before walking down.

The creaking sound fills her hearings.

“...We have to make a stop at the gas station, to get more “

The part with getting more became a mumble as he said it and after that Anna sigh.

“ But then we will be late to the party....”

Those eyes that Agnarr had turn big and then he gaze over to his lovely wife who looked sad but turn to him only to give a smile of hope.

Then his green orbs got some light in them.

“ No, we won’t...”

He said and gaze over to Anna who had look down on the floor only to gaze up again as he said those words.

Her blue eyes look at him and then they turn to the side as she heard creaking footsteps.

“...And if we do...-”

Agnarr said again with a hint of amusement and follow her stare to see his older daughter Elsa walking down before realising that she been watch by the rest of her family.

She stops only to look up at them as well hold the suitcase behind her so that it wouldn’t fall against her.

“...We are doing a Cinderella thing...”

He gave Elsa a warmth smile and she return it fallow by a giggle.

But she was not alone, and the room were soon filled with smiles and laughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You know that feeling when you have bought a pizza and when you walk home it’s all warm in that cardboard box as you hold it.

And you just want to eat because it smells good.

All of that is what Rapunzel felt as she and Cassandra had gone out from the pizzeria.

The two of them hold two pizza boxes each and their steps are in a careful tone.

“ I can’t wait.... “

She closes those eyes of hers as well sniffing the air above the cardboard that she holds and beside her Cass gaze at her before giving a hum in agreement.

“ Then let’s go home and eat these bad boys ”

Cassandra said as she turns her hazel eyes away while Raps open her own and gaze at her sister before letting out a giggle.

As the evening were near its end and as darkness surrounding them the only light to guide the two were the streetlamps.

And far away they could see the dark silhouettes of houses with light in their windows that they have.

They could also hear their own footsteps as they walk on the pavement.

Two Hard plastic convers stomping down as well join by the clicking sound of boots.

“ When the others arrive, we going to eat and watch a movie “

“ Okay “

Those hazel eyes study her sister before gaze away and look forward as in watching for obstacle that they might go in to, she really didn’t want to fall or drop anything.

“ What kind of movie? “

It got quiet from her younger sister as she asks that while the background change around them.

They were getting closer to their street because the two of them recognize the first two houses.

One was on the left side while other were on the right side.

And after that it were the same with the second two houses and then their houses came later, on its left side.

“ I haven’t decided yet...”

Rapunzel response with mumble and then look over at Cass.

“ What would you like to see? “

She asks and Cassandra turn her eyes to her again then back forwards only to shrug her shoulders.

“ I dunno, maybe an action or fantasy movie...”

She said with a tone of boredom to it and beside her Raps nodded as an idea came to her creative mind.

Rapunzel smile to herself and those green gazes over to the girl with black hair.

“ How about the Lord of the Rings? “

“ Sure...but which one?”

Cassandra asks as her feet start to move faster and her sister notice it and try to keep up.

“ The first one “

“...“

The younger felt that her sister didn’t sound so into the idea of watch that movie, so she decides to think some more.

While her thoughts were bubbling behind her long hair the duo had by now walking pass the two first houses.

‘...We watched that movie and the others so many times.... ‘

Those hazel eyes didn’t look at her sister only to direction where their house was.

Two steps behind and after her was Rapunzel who gaze at sister black hair.

She was trying to come up with something that they could watch.

And Cassandra didn’t want to pop those thoughts out of Raps head, so she stays quite even when the two had gone pass the second row of houses.

They could now see the house where they lived and Varian’s as well.

While their house had no light in it the boy’s home were light up, and they could see that the garage was full of life as well as it made sound from it.

Rapunzel gaze over there before turning her head to see that Cass had with fast speed walk in on their ground and driveway only to do a shortcut over the front yard to the door.

‘ Wow, that was fast ‘

She made a tiny yelp and sprint as fast as she can while holding the boxes as her older sister struggle with picking up the keys from her ripped jeans.

But she didn’t take the shortcut as Cass did only to walk through the gate which lead up to the house that the front yard had.

“ Cass...”

She said as she walks over to her and then stops as she got closer to the door and her older sister.

Cassandra let out a sigh of tiredness, it was because she concentrates on getting the key into the keyhole while holding two cardboard boxes.

“ Wait a sec “

A pair of green gazes at her older sister as she saw that Cassandra holds a serious look on her face and later the lovely sound of a click was made.

The door was open, and they could walk in which they did, and later Raps could feel Cassandra gaze at her.

“ Now, I’m all ears.”

“....Well, I been thinking, and I notice that you don’t want to watch the Lord of the Rings...” Rapunzel said that as she put the boxes down to the floor before taking her convers off only to later pick them up again to go to the kitchen. “...so I came up with an idea that we could pick three movie and when Anna and Elsa arrive, we can do a lottery of some kind...”

Her sister did same method and fallow her only to see Raps walking over to the kitchen table to put the pizza boxes down.

Then after that she steps away and look over at Cass as she approaches the wooden table where she was.

“ So what do you think? “

There was no sound as she put the warm cardboard down on wooden surfaces and then she leans her arms on the top of the chair while her eyes travel over to Rapunzel.

“ It sounds great“

After she said that a smile form on Raps face follow by a nod and then she walks over to where the fridge was only to look down beside it.

There Cassandra had put the bag with no food stuff for the party for her to deal with.

“ Okay. Let’s get every ready...”

Rapunzel bent down to pick it up as later walks with it over to the table only put it down beside the pizza’s boxes.

While she did that her sister eyes watch her movement.

“ Can you take out the sodas and put them on the coffee table? “

“ Sure “

Cass respond while batting her gaze away from her sister as she walks over to the fridge.

A bit later Rapunzel could hear glass bottles cling together as later the door to the fridge closes and in the corner of her eye, she saw a movement as Cassandra walks out from the kitchen.

She then decides to go over to the kitchen cabinets that were over the sink area, in there she picks out the plates and things for their food.

Normally they wouldn’t eat on plates when the two were alone, but this were for a nice occasion. Plus it’s a party , so fancy things are the thing to go.

As picking those plates out she then put them on the table for Cassandra to take them to the living room where they were going to eat the pizza.

Only to later sprint over the kitchen floor to get the cutlery for the pizza salad and a big knife to cut the doughy goodness.

“ Oh, that’s right! “

It was then she realises that she hadn’t take out some glass to drink the sodas with.

Green eyes swept around to the direction where she knew those things were.

“ Raps...”

She heard her older sister shout from the living room.

“ Yeah? “

She walks over with fast speed that would almost make her fall because of the floor; it was like an ice rink, slippery.

Not that she did but she would if she had glide over it.

When she got there and with no second thought in her head, she opens cabinets doors to reveal it three shelves of glassware in its beautiful aura.

“ I just saw a car passing by outside the window...”

She reaches her hand up and slowly pick one glass out from it shelf and then put it down on the counter below the cabinets.

Then she gazes over to the open door which lead out to the enters hall as well the living room.

“ What colour was it? “

From outside her view and in the living room Cassandra stood at the end of the sofa while her hazel eyes look over at the window where the mysterious car had flashes by.

She holds a focus expression, but her voice holds a tone of worry as she said the next words.

“ Dark blue “

‘ Oh no....’

It’s the family Arendelle’s car.

Just in that minute Rapunzel felt stress coming up to her brain like a tornedo out on the countryside.

Slowly but fast.

Her eyes turn back to the task that she had left from before only to let her hands work again and pick out three glass.

When she did that Cassandra had walking in only to lean against the side of the fridge.

Rapunzel had heard her while she was working and then she turns around holding the four glass as she met her sister eyes.

“ Can you take these? “

She asks and Cassandra could sense a tone of stress in her voice as she approaches her.

As the older sister take the glassware off from her hands and as she turns to get the other things that she had take out from before the bell of the door in the entrance hall was heard.

The melody ring in their ears as they both turn around to the sound with alerted looks on their faces.

“ They are here“

Rapunzel heard Cassandra say as she still stares at the direction where sound was coming from which by now had died down in its faintly way.

Then those green eyes turn to her sister’s face before she turns and walks out from the kitchen only to turn its comer to where the main door were.

While walking over there her view saw only oak and, in the background, Cass walks slowly out of the kitchen as in fallowing her but turns to the living room.

And as a warm toned hand reach out to the oak door’s handle of gold, she could feel the stress from before turning to excitement.

Behind that door were her two friends and the begin of the evening slumber party.

Just thinking about it made herself happy and soon a smile grows to her lips and then she let her hand lay down on the metal.

Only to let it linger for a moment before pulling down and push it.

The door swing outwards as open itself to the outside world and two pair of blue eyes with hint of happiness fill her view. 

There they stood,

The Arendelle sisters.

Anna and Elsa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drinking tea at the evening is the best way but now I realize that it's 23:35 here in this cold country. 
> 
> (I have to continue with chapter five tomorrow , bc it too late for me ~! )
> 
> see ya !

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so tired from work today and it raining outside, I was going to my parents house but now I don't want to.


End file.
